1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sucker structure, more particularly, to a sucker having specific structure which can be easily removed from a surface it adheres to, so as to change the location of the sucker as desired, thereby attaining the effect for convenient use.
2. Description of Related Art
Suckers have been used widely in daily life. A sucker, which is usually used to hold some light-weight objects, for instance, a soap dish, a pan, and a towel etc., is typically attached on a surface, such as a window, a wall and the like, by means of the so-called suction force thereof. The sucker, for example, can hold the sun-shade and be attached on the window of a vehicle. The sucker can be formed into various types of shapes, for different uses.
When a sucker is pressed to be attached to a surface, the air between a conical body of the sucker and the surface is expelled, thus the air pressure inside a space enclosed by the conical body and the surface is smaller than the external air pressure, thereby the sucker can be pressed to be securely attached to the surface by pressing of the external air pressure.
However, it is very difficult to remove the sucker from a surface once it has been securely attached to the surface since the proper position to apply force is difficult to find. If a user pulls a sucker attached to a surface to try to remove it without applying force on a proper position, it will take a lot of exertion to release the suction force of the sucker. In the worse case, the sucker, which is made of soft plastics, might be damaged by improper pulling, and this causes inconvenience for the user.
For example, in the case where a sucker is used to hold a sun-shade and is attached to the window of a vehicle, the difficulty in removing the sucker from the window, results in great inconvenience for the driver if he wants to change the location of the sun-shade when driving. This will be described more detail later.
Now refer to FIG. 7, which shows a conventional sucker for holding a sun-shade to support it on a window of a vehicle. In FIG. 7, a sucker 30 has a conical body 31, a neck portion 32 with its one end integrally formed thereto, and a ring 34 is extended through a through-hole 33 defined in the neck portion 32. When the sucker 30 is combined with a sun-shade 40, the neck portion 32 without the ring 34 is firstly penetrated through an aperture 41 of the sun-shade 40, and then the ring 34 is extended into the through hole 33 of the neck portion 32. After the combination is completed, the sun-shade 40 can be held on the window of a vehicle by the sucker 30 with its conical body 31 having been pressed to suck on the window. However, the direction of sunlight may change for the driver as the vehicle is traveling so the driver often needs to move the sun-shade in order to put it at a proper position for shielding the driver from sunlight. If the driver wants to move the sun-shade 40 by removing the sucker 30 from the window, he needs to push the sun-shade aside with one hand, and pull a link 311 provided on the edge of the body 31 with the other hand to cause a gap to be generated between the body 31 and the window to let air go into the space between the conical body 31 and the window, and then the pressure inside said space and the external air pressure are equilibrated, thereby the sucker 30 can be removed. In this case, the driver has to use both his hands to move the sun-shade in the manner as mentioned above, which is very inconvenient and dangerous for the driver. Therefore, the need for a sucker which is easily removable from a surface exists.